Escape From Angel Island
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Vector assigns Shadow and Rouge to investigate a mysterious floating island. Little do they know it's full of echidnas and death traps. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**WE'LL TAKE THE CASE**

Later that morning at the Chaotix Vector was waiting for the phone to ring hoping for it to be a case they can solve. "The damn phone hasn't rung all morning!"

"Calm down, Vector besides I got something to take your mind off of that phone." Charmy wanted to tell them what he saw earlier. "It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and I took the X-jet out of the city limits to take it on a test run, until I saw a strange floating island ahead of me."

"A floating island? Charmy, whatever your on try cutting down." Shadow thought it wasn't true.

"I'm for real, I saw the floating island hovering above the sea!"

"Unlikely story." Espio just knew he was making it up.

Rouge wanted to believe him, "Charmy may have something here."

"Come on Rouge, you don't actually think that he saw some island floating in the sky without an explanation. I mean come on, his story is a load of bull shit and you know it." Shadow thought he was seeing things.

"Just because it was early in the morning doesn't mean he's lying."

"The plane even reacted to a Chaos Emerald." Charmy added.

"A what?" Tonya was getting interested in his story.

"Yeah a Chaos Emerald, but the plane was reacting kinda weirder than usual."

"Must be a very powerful emerald." Shadow thought.

"Now do you believe me?" Charmy hoped they did, he was telling the truth.

Vector finally had his mind off that phone "If Charmy said he spotted an emerald, then I believe him. We need volunteers to investigate the island." He looked at Shadow.

"Don't look at me, I'm not believing any of this." Then Shadow felt his hand go up. He looked over at Rouge holding his hand in the air.

"We'll volunteer."

"You mean you", He took his hand away from Rouge.

"Come on, Shad. Besides we need some time to ourselves." She said in a seductive voice. She knew Shadow couldn't resist.

That changed Shadow's mind, "Okay, lets go."

Later at the garage Charmy was getting the plane ready for Shadow and Rouge. He walked over to them, "Okay, the X-jet is ready for take off."

Shadow and Rouge got aboard the plane.

"Be careful you guys." Espio said hoping they'd make it back.

"We will, don't worry about us." Rouge hoped they would anyway.

Shadow started the plane and the X-jet took off.

Moments later they found themselves in the outskirts of the city. Shadow and Rouge were looking for the floating island.

"See anything?" Rouge was hoping he saw it.

"Nope, not a damn thing. This proves that Charmy was lying the whole time." He was giving up.

"Shadow, look!"

Shadow looked ahead of him and saw a floating island hovering above the ocean. "Oh my god, he was right. The floating island...it's real."

Rouge smirked, "Aren't you going down there?"

"Well we were assigned to check it out, lets do it." Before he could land on the island a white blast came out of nowhere and hit the wing of the plane. Shadow couldn't control the plane any longer. "Hang on, we're gonna crash!" The plane hit the island with a huge impact.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DEATH TRAP**

After when they hit the island the plane was destroyed, but luckily Shadow and Rouge had survived. Shadow was unconscious on the ground for only a few minutes. He woke up finding Rouge with a worried look on her face.

"Shadow honey, are you all right?"

Shadow stood from the ground slowly, "Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Okay."

Shadow looked around in the forest they were in, "Are we on the island?"

"Yes and I'm afraid the plane won't be operational, until we find somebody to fix it."

Shadow grabbed the communicator from his belt and checked to see if he could get through to Vector. The only thing it did was make a loud noise. That hurt his ears, so he just threw it over to the side of him. "Shit, the signals jammed."

"Mine too." Rouge put hers back in her belt. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to see if people are on the island and if they know anything about this." He began to walk along through the forest.

Rouge followed, "I hope there is people here or we can't get back." Rouge then noticed his arm was hurt from the crash. "Shadow, your arm. We need to stop and get that bandaged."

"No we don't as I said before, I'm fine." He didn't want to stop and waste time.

"You don't look fine."

"Damn it Rouge, I said I'm fine!"

Rouge was use to Shadow saying those things to her. "All I want to do is help, Shadow. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You ought to be. You're the one who got us in this mess in the first place."

"Me? What makes you think I got us into this?"

"Well to start it off you volunteered us to do this shit."

"Shadow...well if this is how you feel then I'm better off on my own." Rouge began to take a separate path.

"Fine, who needs you anyway, I'm better off without you!" Shadow muttered under his breath, "Stupid bat."

Rouge began walking the path with anger, "That hedgehog drives my nerves. I can't believe I actually married him. He'll never learn." She finally got out of that forest and ahead of her she saw some kind of old shrine and a huge green emerald was in it. Her eyes widened, "That can't possibly be a Chaos Emerald. No matter mine now." She ran up the shrine and touched the emerald in happiness, "This thing is bigger than I thought it would be. Now how can I move this thing?"

"Hey! Get your hands off of that!" A voice said below her.

She looked down and saw a red echidna with spikes coming from his hands. She waved at him, "Hi."

"Don't you hi me. You tried to steal the Master Emerald."

"The Master Emerald?" She looked at it, "You mean this?"

"Yes, now get away from it. That's my property."

Rouge touched the emerald once more tempting him.

The echidna couldn't take it any more, "That's it." He ran up the shrine and punched her in her face and off of the shrine and she fell on the ground. The impact left a bloody cut on her cheek.

The echidna got on top pf her ready to finish her off, until he recognized how pretty she was. His eyes widened stunned by her beauty and sexual appearance, "Man, you're beautiful."

Rouge was confused, but charmed by his comment, "Thank you..."

He got off of her, "Knuckles."

"Knuckles huh? I can see why. My name is Rouge."

"Rouge, beautiful name."

Rouge blushed, "Thank you."

Knuckles noticed the mark he made on her face, "That cut, I'm sorry. I thought you were going to steal the Master Emerald away from me."

Rouge smirked, "Was thinking about it."

Knuckles helped Rouge from the ground, "Come on you gotta get to the best doctor on Angel Island, Cobar."

"Angel Island?"

Knuckles took her hand, "Lets go."

"Knuckles, I'm fine really."

Later still in the forest Shadow was walking trying to find a way out, "I should have never split up with her, now that the communicator is busted I can't contact her. I hope she's all right." When he wasn't eying the ground his foot got caught in a bear trap. He fell to the ground holding his foot in pain, "What the hell is this thing doing here?" Then he heard a growl, he looked ahead of himself and saw a drooling white wolf. "Shit."

It looked wild and angry. Shadow couldn't go anywhere, one false move and the wolf would attack, but it came at him anyway.

The wolf jumped on him biting him in his arm.

Shadow yelled as more and more blood came from his arm. He grabbed his gun and fired a round at the wolf's leg.

The wolf squealed and ran deep into the forest.

Shadow was exhausted especially from the bite. He couldn't take the pressure on his wound any longer, so he passed out there with his foot still caught in the trap.

Then a pink echidna came running through the forest spotting the injured hedgehog. "Dear god someone's hurt. I gotta get him to Cobar right away."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**TOGETHER AGAIN**

Later at a small house a echidna that looked very old examined Rouge's cut.

Knuckles was deeply in concern, "Is she all right?"

"I cleaned her cut and the injury seemed very minor." He said with a good report.

"Thank god."

Rouge crossed her arms, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

The old echidna examined the bat.

Rouge thought something was on her, "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just...our island is only full of echidnas and we never seen any other species except our own."

Then something came to Rouge's mind, "Have you guys seen a black hedgehog? He was with me."

Cobar shook his head, "No, I never seen a black hedgehog."

Rouge hoped nothing bad happened to him, "I hope he's all right."

"Hey Rouge, is this black hedgehog your..." Knuckles' sentence trailed off when a pink echidna carrying a bloody hedgehog had came through the door.

Rouge's eyes widened, "Oh my god, Shadow!"

The pink echidna laid Shadow down on a white sheeted bed.

"Julie, what happened?" Cobar asked looking at the unconscious hedgehog.

"I don't know, I heard a gunfire in the forest and when I got there I saw him lying on the ground with his foot caught in one of our bear traps."

Rouge had tears in her eyes, "Oh Shadow."

Cobar studied his arm, "The wound on his arm looks like an animal bite. There are wolves out there."

"Are you saying he was attacked by a wolf?" Rouge asked.

Cobar shrugged, "I really don't know. I must ask you to leave so I can treat him."

Rouge nodded.

Knuckles and Julie took Rouge out of the room.

While they waited Knuckles continued with his sentence, "Hey, Rouge."

Rouge looked up at him sad.

"I wanted to ask, is that hedgehog your..."

"Husband."

"...Yeah."

"Yes, he is and I love him very much."

Knuckles practically fell to the floor disappointed that the beauty he saw before him was already taken. He muttered under his breath, "This sucks."

Rouge heard his comment, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Rouge took her eyes away from him staring at the door where Shadow was.

The door opened and Cobar appeared with a smiling face with good news. "He's fine."

Rouge sighed, "Thank god, can I see him?"

Cobar nodded.

Rouge ran in the room.

Knuckles sat there in his chair looking disappointed.

Julie looked at him with pity, she laid her hand on his shoulder, "Next time."

When Rouge was in the room, she closed the door locking it. She was looking at the recovering Shadow. She saw gauze on his arm and a possibility on his foot. She laid her hand on his cheek. "Shadow love, wake up."

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and faced Rouge. "Rouge? Am I dead?"

Rouge giggled, "No silly, you're alive."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"What happened?"

"I was looking for you to apologize, but I ran into a bear trap then a wild wolf attack me, afterwards I passed out."

Rouge hugged him and cried on his chest, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have never yelled at you."

"No, it was I who yelled at you. You're right it doesn't matter who did what. We just have to get off this island."

Rouge stopped crying and kissed Shadow and he returned the kiss.

They broke apart.

Rouge rested her head on him, "Stay alive for me okay?"

Shadow stroked her fur on her head, "I will."

Knuckles and Cobar had their ears on the door trying to hear what Shadow and Rouge were saying.

Julie was disgusted at what they were doing, "Would you two get away from the door!"

The next day early in the morning Rouge was still laying on Shadow. She had fell asleep on him. She woke up and removed her head away from Shadow's chest. She couldn't help but to smile, looking at Shadow sleep was like watching a baby sleeping. She kissed his lips long, it seemed like forever.

Shadow awoken when he felt her tongue slip in, "Good morning, love."

"Hey, hon. How are you feeling?"

Shadow got from the bed slowly trying to stand because of his hurt foot, "Okay. A little weak, but okay."

"That's wonderful, Shad." She hugged him and he had done the same.

He pushed her against the wall, kissing her about to pull his pants down, until he heard a fake cough from the doorway. He looked over and saw Cobar standing there laughing.

"Someone's feeling better."

Shadow crossed his arms looking embarrassed, "Don't you echidnas know how to knock first?"

"I was checking on you, to see if you were healing okay."

"I'm fine."

Later Cobar, Knuckles, and Julie were trying to figure out why they were on the island.

"So what's the deal? Why did you two outsiders come to Angel Island?" Julie asked sitting on top of a table.

"Angel Island? Is this what this island is called?" Shadow could see why if it was.

"Yes, this is our home."

"This place is full of echidnas right?" Rouge was sitting beside Shadow with her hand on his.

"Yes, now back to my question. Why are you two here?"

"We were on an investigation to check out a floating island." Shadow said.

"What are you? Cops?" Julie was getting a little upset.

"No, we're detectives."

Julie still was upset.

"We help people." Shadow hoped they accepted them.

Julie stood from the table, "So you just set foot here like you own this place! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Cobar grabbed Julie's arm and shook his head.

Julie tried to calmly sit back down on the table.

Cobar apologized, "I'm sorry, for that."

Rouge made a slight smile, "It's okay."

"It wasn't our fault, something from the island blasted us out of the sky and now our plane's damaged and..."Shadow couldn't continue.

"Did you say something blasted you from the sky?" Cobar seemed interested.

"Yeah a white light hit the wing of our plane and we crashed."

"Usually this island contains no wrongdoing such as that, it could be, the Dark Legion."

"The Dark Legion?" Shadow and Rouge said together.

"Yes, they are an evil group of our kind always causing an attempt trying to get their hands on the Master Emerald."

"You mean that huge green jewel I saw earlier?" Rouge had more interest in the conversation now that they had mentioned jewels.

"Yes, the Master Emerald controls all the Chaos Emeralds, but only one person can do that."

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"Knuckles." Cobar looked at Knuckles in the corner with his arms crossed.

Knuckles looked at Shadow with a glare.

"What?" Shadow thought he had a problem with him.

Knuckles didn't look at him any longer, "Nothing."

Cobar moved on, "Anyway, Knuckles can fix your plane so you can leave."

Rouge smiled, "Wonderful. We'll get home in no time, Shadow."

"I can't wait until I tell Vector and the others about this crazy shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A NEW CIVILIZATION**

The next at the Chaotx, Vector was trying to figure out where Shadow and Rouge were, "This doesn't make any sense. Where the hell are they? They have been gone two days ago and they never called back. When I try to contact them with the communicator I get this loud buzzing sound."

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Tonya hoped not.

"I think they are", Espio said, "They've been gone for two days. We have to find them."

"But we can't", Vector said.

Espio wondered why, "Why not?"

"Because Einstein here didn't build a second plane." He looked at Charmy.

Charmy shrugged, "What? I was way too busy upgrading the weapon system on the X-jet."

"What's up with you and robots anyway?" Tonya asked.

Espio faced Vector, "What are we gonna do, Vector?"

"Hope that Shadow and Rouge make it back okay. They're probably solving their problem right this minute." Vector hoped so anyway.

Later back on Angel Island Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge were at the crash site where the X-jet was wreaked.

Knuckles was trying to fix it, "It's not just the wing that's busted, the propeller is loose, and the outer layer is severely cracked."

The way he described the plane's condition Rouge thought it would never get fixed, "Is it repairable?"

Knuckles nodded, "Yes, I'll ask Julie for her tools so I can fix it right away." He left, gone to find Julie.

"You know what Rouge, I just thought of something." Shadow said out of nowhere.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that this so called Dark Legion is behind blasting us out of the sky and jamming our communication signals?"

Rouge shrugged, "Don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it as long as we get off of this island."

Knuckles returned with Julie beside him.

She was carrying a red tool box in her hand, "The plane is ready to get fixed. You two can roam around the island while you're waiting. Just don't go deep into the forest or you'll run into one of our traps and a rabid wolf eats you alive."

Shadow wouldn't want to experience that again, "Thanks for the warning." He took Rouge's hand and began to walk into the safe path of the forest.

Later Shadow and Rouge were somewhere in the forest copulating with each other. They were on the short grass doing each other. Shadow had his pants down thrusting his penis in and out of his partner's vagina.

"Oh Shadow, you animal. Harder. We finally get some time to ourselves for a change."

"I like going on missions with you, you get me going." He continued to screw her with a load of semen entering her. The fluent overflowed on her and got on the ground.

Rouge gasped every time he had moved up and down. He made her cunt. Rouge had let it out quickly and easily. The fluid set down on the grass. She moaned letting her orgasm take over her. "More...more." She had demanded.

"I can tell that you're enjoying this."

"Right now, you make me more happy than jewels do." She had her tongue licking his tongue.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard a growl from behind them.

Shadow thought it was Rouge, "Damn, I could've sworn you growled just like an animal."

"That wasn't me."

Shadow and Rouge looked behind them and saw a white wolf with a wounded leg. It seemed to be the same wolf Shadow had shot.

Shadow got off of Rouge, "Shit, I thought this was the safe path."

"Nothing's safe anymore."

The wolf came at them with drooling fangs.

Shadow was about to draw his gun from his belt, until a shot was already fired.

The shot hit the wolf in his head, killing it instantly. It lied there on the ground not moving.

An echidna confronted them from deep in the forest. He seemed kinda strange, but he lead off with a friendly greeting, "Hi, you must be the outsiders I've been hearing about."

Rouge nodded, "Yeah, that's us."

"The name's Kun. This place can be very dangerous, why don't you guys let me assist you and give you a tour of the island?"

Rouge clasped her hands together, "That would be great."

Kun eyed Shadow, "Oh and hedgehog...pants."

Shadow looked at himself with his pants down, leaving him completely exposed. "Yeah, I'll get on that."

Later Kun showed Shadow and Rouge were the village was. They saw kid echidnas playing tag and the adults working. Their civilization wasn't complete, but they had a great start.

Rouge sniffed the air, "It's so nice here. Everyone seems so happy."

"That's because not much mischief is being taken place." Kun was also looking at the children playing tag.

"Besides the wolves and death traps, this place is okay." Shadow wished the city would be peaceful like the village.

Kun stared at Shadow and Rouge for a while, until he finally asked, "You two were on each other when I saved you. Are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Actually husband and wife." Shadow corrected.

"You two are a bit of an odd couple."

"We're not like other couples, I'll tell you that."

Kun moved on to a different subject, "The bat, you like jewels right?"

"It's Rouge and yes I absolutely adore jewels."

"Then follow me, I think you'll love this." Kun led the way and Shadow and Rouge followed.

Later they found themselves back in the forest then to an old shrine with a huge green emerald setting on the top.

"Wait a minute, this is the Master Emerald. What are we doing here?" Rouge looked at Kun suspiciously.

"So you've already heard of the Master Emerald, the emerald that contains the power to keep this island afloat and have total control over the Chaos Emeralds."

"It keeps this island floating? So if something bad were to happen to it, what would happen to the island?" Shadow asked.

"It would sink into the ocean." Kun said calmly.

"Why did you bring us here, Kun?" Rouge was staring at the emerald getting more and more suspicious.

"Since that Knuckles isn't here, I want you guys to help me take me this emerald to my lab so I can recharge my cannon."

"What? No way!" Shadow didn't like his idea, "In case you haven't heard we're detectives we don't steal."

"In reward of helping me, you can keep the jewel."

Rouge was hypnotized by his offer, "We'll do it."

"Rouge! We won't do it Kun, we won't let this island sink at the bottom of the sea."

Kun glared at him knowing he was tough to deal with.

Then Shadow just thought of something, "The cannon you mentioned. Did you use that to blast us out of the sky?"

Kun smirked, "What if I did?"

"You did it. You did it all! The blast, the communication jamming, everything! This was a set up. A huge set up."

Kun laughed evilly, "Then you must know that I'm not only part of the Dark Legion, but also their leader."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**SHADOW VS KNUCKLES**

Knuckles and Julie just finished with repairing the X-jet.

Knuckles wiped the sweat off of his forehead exhausted, "Well we're finished with the plane we should report this to Rouge."

"And Shadow."

For a certain reason Knuckles didn't care for Shadow very much, "Right, him too. Do you know where they are? I haven't seen them for a good while."

Julie shrugged, "I have no clue. Knowing the bat's passion for jewels they might be at the shrine of the Master Emerald."

Knuckles and Julie began running to the shrine.

"For Shadow's sake he better not have touched that emerald." Knuckles would probably beat him up for that.

When Knuckles and Julie got to the Master Emerald they saw Kun speaking to Shadow and Rouge and it seemed that he was there to cause trouble. Knuckles stepped in, "Kun, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kun looked over at him and sighed, "Knuckles? You again? I thought for sure I had that emerald."

"Well you thought wrong, get away from the Master Emerald. If you had the emerald in your hands it would bring nothing, but pain and suffering for everyone on this island."

"You haven't won, tonight I declare war for the Master Emerald. My men against your pathetic people. Whoever remains standing gets the Master Emerald. I'll see you there." Kun pushed Rouge on the ground and made a run for it.

Shadow wanted to hit him for that, but he had already gotten away.

Rouge crossed her arms, "He's gonna pay for that."

Knuckles helped her up, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Even when Rouge was already off the ground Knuckles still had his hand in hers.

"I'm fine, Knuckles. Thanks."

Shadow noticed him holding his wife's hand and he was angry at him for that, "Knuckles you son of a bitch, get your hands off my wife!"

Knuckles glared at him and still didn't remove his hand away from Rouge, "I was only helping her. So show some respect you ungrateful bastard."

"I'll show you respect all right." He took his fist and punched Knuckles.

Knuckles let go of Rouge's hand as he fell to the ground with rage wanting to hit back.

Rouge glared at Shadow, "Shadow, don't hit Knuckles. He was only trying to help me. There's no reason to hit him for that."

"He was trying to make a move on you and I won't let him interfere with our marriage."

"Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Knuckles then came at Shadow with a punch, but fortunate for Shadow he dodged his attack because of the great speed he had.

"I thought you wanted to fight me?" Knuckles adjusted his punching position.

"I do, but I would waste you in a millisecond. I wouldn't want you to feel like the loser you are."

"Loser! You little cheap ass hedgehog. I'll make mincemeat out of you." Knuckles came at him again with another punch.

Shadow smirked, "I don't think so. Chaos Control!"

Knuckles almost had him, but Shadow had strangely vanished into thin air. "What the? Chaos Control? How can he do that without an emerald?" Then he was kicked in his back. Knuckles fell on the ground confused. He looked behind him spotting Shadow smirking. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I had some inheritance from my father, lets just leave it at that."

Knuckles got from the ground trying to hit him, but he had once again used Chaos Control. 'If he keeps doing Chaos Control I'll never get a chance to beat the shit out of him.' He then fell to the ground because Shadow attacked from behind again.

Shadow walked up to him with some yellow light appearing from his hand, "Time to say your prayers, Knuckles. Chaos Spe-" He was stopped, Rouge had held his hand back.

"Don't do it, Shadow. You need to stop being jealous all the time."

"Whoever said I was jealous?"

Later at Cobar's house everyone was thinking what they should do about the war.

Julie was the one worrying, "What are we going to do, Cobar? Should we fight or..."

Cobar shook his head, "It is best to fight to save the Master Emerald and this island."

Then Julie just thought of something, "That reminds me Shadow, Rouge your plane's fix you can go home."

Rouge sighed, "Thank god."

"No." Shadow had said out of nowhere.

Rouge looked at him confused by his feelings, "What do you mean no? We gotta go."

Shadow shook his head, "We can't leave. Even though we hate this place, we're still detectives and it's our duty to help people. We have to help save this island. We can't leave until our job is done."

Knuckles didn't know Shadow had cared about their problem. At that point Knuckles would take back all the things he said about him.

Rouge had agreed with him, "You're right. It wouldn't be right to leave when someone's in a crisis."

Cobar looked out of the window looking at the sun going down, "We had better prepare soon, there isn't much time left."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**WAR FOR THE MASTER EMERALD**

When night had approached Knuckles had bought other echidnas to the shrine so they could help protect the Master Emerald.

The echidnas would do anything to protect the island at all costs.

Shadow and Rouge were there as they promised. They had to help them on a count of it was their duty.

Everyone waited for the Dark Legion to arrive and suspected Kun to have a huge amount of reinforcements.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles ready to fight, "I'll take them all on."

"Don't you mean we?" Shadow just knew he'd take all the glory.

Knuckles put his hands on his hips,"Yeah, Shadow we."

Julie checked her watch, "They should be coming any moment now."

She was right, the Dark Legion showed up with a lot of men and with spears in their hands with catapults with flaming boulders in them.

Shadow was shocked on their weaponry, "What is this the AD? We'll beat these bastards easily. With our updated weapons we'll crush these fuckers."

Rouge knew the Dark Legion wasn't playing around, "Don't push your luck, hon. I think they know a lot about handling weapons than us."

"What could they possibly know?"

Then a flaming boulder crashed down in front of Shadow and Rouge.

Shadow then had a different opinion, "Okay, maybe they do have better strategies."

"They attacked. We gotta stop them. I'll take care of Kun." Knuckles would finish off Kun once and for all, at least he hoped so.

All of the echidnas attacked each other. Spears stabbing through one another and flaming boulders crushing half of the echidna tribe. Blood was everywhere on the ground. Everywhere you turned you saw dark red liquid on the ground. It was hell at the shrine of the Master Emerald. Pure hell.

Shadow and Rouge mostly helped with their upgraded weapons.

Rouge had gotten into the habit of making guns and upgrading them so she knew which gun to have in the battle.

Shadow helped by using his special attacks. He stood a fine distance away from them, "Eat this, fuckers. Chaos Spear!" A yellow light in the shape of many spears attacked a lot of echidnas in one blow. Shadow watched as the blood scattered within the air.

Rouge ran to him, "We're winning. Most of them committed suicide to themselves and jumped off of the island and into the ocean."

"I hope one of them was their leader."

Then something just came to Rouge, "That's right Knuckles. He said he was going after Kun. Should we..."

Shadow slightly nodded his head, "It would be the right thing to do."

Later at other side of the island Knuckles and Kun were fighting each other without any weapons.

Kun came at him with a punch and Knuckles did the same. Both of their fists met each others and they both broke away quickly holding their sore hands.

While Knuckles was holding his fist, Kun took his leg and kicked it at Knuckles' ankle. Knuckles fell to the ground leaving himself an open target.

Kun pulled out a dagger and pointed it at Knuckles' head, "This is the end for you, Knuckles." He almost stabbed him with it, until Rouge jumped out at him and kicked him.

Rouge held out her hand for Knuckles to take.

Knuckles noticed Shadow coming from the forest.

Knuckles knew Shadow would start another fight with him if he touched Rouge again, "No thanks, I'll get up myself." Knuckles got up slowly ready to fight Kun again. He ran at him and pushed him down on the ground near the edge of the island. They fought acting as they didn't care if they died or not.

"Be careful." Shadow had warned.

Even when he tried to alert him, they fought on viciously.

Finally it happened. Kun and Knuckles had slipped from the edge and fell from the island.

"Knuckles!" Rouge spread her wings and jumped from the edge. She had caught Knuckles before he hit the water, but unfortunate for Kun he fell into the water.

Knuckles blushed while Rouge held him in her arms. "So uh, you do like me."

When they reached the top of the island Shadow was waiting for them.

Rouge glared at him and just dropped him on the ground painfully.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Knuckles shouted, but deep inside of him he really liked her like that.

Later that same night when the battle was finally over Cobar, Knuckles, and Julie was saying their goodbyes to Shadow and Rouge as they were getting on their repaired plane.

Shadow started the plane, "We're finally getting away from this hellhole."

"I can't wait to get back." Rouge could imagine how the rest of the guys feel about them gone. They'd probably thought that they died or something.

"You know what? Charmy's plane didn't react to a Chaos Emerald, only the Master Emerald."

Rouge sighed, "You just figured that out?"

"Was it that obvious?"

Knuckles didn't want Rouge to leave, "Wait, this is too soon. Will you ever come back to visit?"

Shadow glared at him, "Not often, I'll give you that."

Knuckles backed away from the plane and started to wave his hand and so did Julie and Cobar.

The plane took off and they left to go back home.


End file.
